


In My Arms Again

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Lucifer Bingo [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming In Pants, Grinding, Human AU, Idiots in Love, M/M, Michael is a Little Shit, Step-siblings, escort Michael, slight dom!Michael, technically not incest, violinist Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Michael's waited eight weeks to see Lucifer again. They're both impatient.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Series: SPN Lucifer Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379629
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020, SPN Lucifer Bingo, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020





	In My Arms Again

**Author's Note:**

> written for SPN Kink Bingo for the square grinding, for SPN Rare Ship Bingo for the square Lucifer and for the SPN Lucifer Bingo for the square Lucifer/Michael.

It’s ridiculously easy to get into Lucifer’s hotel room.

Well. It’s ridiculously easy if you know the name he uses in hotels, and if you know he’ll always book two rooms – one in a hotel close to whatever building he’s performing at that night, one further away.

He’s never in the one that’s closer.

Michael easily charms the young man working the reception desk today into letting him book the room right next to Lucifer’s – “Please, the view must be spectacular from that height, and I’ll pay in cash and upfront!” – and well, climbing from his balcony onto Lucifer’s is just a matter of not being afraid of heights. The balcony doors aren’t a true hindrance to entering the room.

All of that is why, when Lucifer finally unlocks the door half an hour later, Michael is already stretched out on the comfortably wide sofa, one of the complimentary bottles of champagne from the minibar waiting beside two glasses.

“Hello, darling.”

Lucifer blinks and lets the door slam shut behind himself. “Why am I not surprised not even being on the thirteenth floor stopped you, Spiderman?”

Michael laughs. “Oh, you’re happy I’m here, Luce. I know you are.”

It’s in the subtle way Lucifer relaxed as soon as he saw Michael was waiting for him, in the way he sets his violin case down on the side table without more than a short glance to make certain it doesn’t fall. It’s even in the warmth now present in the ice-blue eyes.

“You could’ve used the pass I gave you and come backstage,” Lucifer drawls, plopping down on the sofa next to Michael. They couldn’t look more different, Michael still wearing his perfectly tailored suit down to the tie and cufflinks, Lucifer in artfully ripped jeans, heavy boots, wearing a leather jacket over a t-shirt with a punk rock band name printed on the front. If one were to guess their professions, Michael is pretty sure one would guess wrong.

“I could,” he agrees, tilting his head to the champagne in question. “But where’s the fun in that?”

Lucifer nods in answer to the wordless question. “You wouldn’t risk plummeting to your death from a hotel balcony, for once.”

Michael snorts, fingers busy opening the bottle. “You deliberately pick hotels where climbing from one balcony to the other is easy, Luce. I’ve noticed that years ago. Also, me walking in by your side, brazen as anything? If anyone ever does get a shot of that, it’d ruin your reputation.”

Lucifer raises an eyebrow and plucks at his leather jacket. “Mike, I’m a violinist who dresses as if he’s a rock star. At best. You dress as if GQ is about to call for an evening shoot.”

“More like _Playgirl_ ,” Michael shoots back, pouring champagne. “They’d dig up the dirt faster than we could go the step sibling route and you know it.”

Lucifer smirks. “You say that as if I’d give a single flying fuck, Mike.”

Michael rolls his eyes and hands Lucifer a glass. “I know, which is why I make sure to take precautions. Now be a good boy and drink with me.”

Lucifer laughs and takes the glass from Michael’s hand. “Role play today?”

Michael snorts and sips his champagne. “I didn’t bring my crop,” he quips and watches with a grin as Lucifer chokes on his sip. “You should know better by now than to give me that kind of opportunity, Luci.”

Lucifer clears his throat and drains his glass in one swallow. Next thing Michael knows, his glass has been stolen and he’s got a lapful of Lucifer.

“You’re such a damn tease,” his stepbrother growls, but his touch is gentle when he runs his fingers into Michael’s hair, holds him still. His kiss tastes of champagne and faintly of the mints he always eats during performances, and Michael gives a soft sigh and sinks into the touch, into the gentle familiarity of kissing Lucifer. He makes a low noise of protest when the kiss ends, blinking open eyes he didn’t realize he’d closed to look up at his partner. Lucifer smiles.

“Nice to see I can still do that with a kiss,” he purrs, strokes a thumb over Michael’s lower lip. Michael nips at the digit, refusing to blush, and revels in the little indrawn breath it earns him.

“You’re the only one,” Michael murmurs, stroking his hands up beneath Lucifer’s leather jacket. “You did good today, Luci.”

Lucifer’s smile widens. “You saw?”

“Mhmm.” Michael pushes at the leather jacket, wrestles it off without his usual finesse, then goes for the t-shirt. “I hid in the back rows,” he admits. “I’m so fucking proud of you I don’t even have the words for it.”

Lucifer allows him to tug the t-shirt off as well, then attacks Michael’s tie and his shirt with single-minded focus. “How about you show me instead?”

Michael laughs, allows Lucifer to peel him out of his suit jacket, tie and shirt. He barely remembers to rescue the cufflinks and set them well out of harm’s way before he uses both hands to hold Lucifer still for another kiss. He doesn’t hold back, uses teeth and tongue to invade Lucifer’s mouth and kiss him with all the hunger, all the sheer _need_ , that’s build up in him over the weeks without his lover. Lucifer makes a startled noise, then moans. He clings to Michael’s shoulders as Michael kisses him, strokes greedy hands over his naked skin. With Lucifer, he doesn’t have to listen for that slight hitch in his breath, doesn’t have to watch for a shiver or a flinch. He knows his lover’s body, knows him better than his own sometimes. He knows scratching his nails down Lucifer’s back will have him shiver, knows Lucifer has dreamed of this since the day he kissed Michael before he boarded the plane eight weeks ago to begin his tour through the States.

Lucifer makes a high, desperate noise and rocks against Michael, who breaks the kiss with a grin and a nip to Lucifer’s lower lip.

“Like this?” he asks, a rough murmur against Lucifer’s ear. “Want to grind against my thigh, Luci? Not even get naked first, just ride my leg like a horny teenager?”

Lucifer groans and digs his fingers into Michael’s shoulder, hips twitching. “Bastard,” he breathes. Michael laughs. “Takes one to know one,” he purrs, but he wants to come sometime today, too. It’s been too long. Directing them to lie sideways on the sofa takes just a little tugging on Lucifer before his lover gets the hint, sinking down on top of Michael. From there it’s easy to wrap a leg around Lucifer, align their erections through layers of fabric. Lucifer makes a low, _needy_ sound when Michael’s firm hold on his hips encourages him to move.

“Just like that,” Michael purrs into his ear, moving up to grind against Lucifer with the same rhythm. The thought of making his lover lose control like this, have him come just from this, is heady. Lucifer growls and turns his head and kisses him and doesn’t let him up for air anymore.

Somehow, it’s more intense than if they were naked, if Lucifer was inside Michael or vice-versa. Maybe it’s because they were apart so long, maybe it’s because of the position. Michael doesn’t care, allows himself to enjoy the ride. Lucifer’s coiled strength beneath his hands, the noises being drawn out of him despite their constant kissing…

Orgasm, when it comes, is slow and sudden at the same time, a drawn-out wave of bliss that blindsides him with its intensity. Michael gasps for air and clings to Lucifer and rides it out, feeling Lucifer’s body tense and shudder above him, around him.

His lover doesn’t move, resting his head next to Michael as they catch their breath. He’s warm and heavy on top of Michael, and the wet mess in his pants is going to cool and become uncomfortable (well, more uncomfortable) in short order… but Michael doesn’t find it in himself to complain.

He waited eight long weeks to hold Lucifer again, so that’s exactly what he does.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make an author's day <3


End file.
